<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A very happy birthday, Shinsuke! by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085197">A very happy birthday, Shinsuke!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, M/M, date with Atsumu?, first proper party, happy birthday Kita Shinsuke!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita always wondered what was so special about birthdays and why people often have parties.</p><p>Kita's 18th birthday as he navigates across the day and his fellow volleyball players try to spice things up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A very happy birthday, Shinsuke!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Kita-san!!! After reading the manga and seeing him on screen, I just felt that this birthday boy needed to have a birthday celebration of his life and he deserves all the awesome praises and love from his team.</p><p>Enjoy this little birthday fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kita Shinsuke had always wondered what was so special about birthdays.</p><p> </p><p>Asides from the fact it was the day you were brought into the world, he didn’t understand the need why people need to go for extravagant holidays or throw big loud parties just to tell the whole wide world about the occasion. As for the concept of birthday cakes, that was something he never understood either. You can always get a cake from the store on a normal day, why do you need to splurge around three to four times more on a custom made cake for the occasion just to blow out candles on top of it?</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Shinsuke was happy that at least he had one person who was always by his side during his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Due to his parents having passed when he was a very young boy, Shinsuke never did knew how it was like to have the whole traditional parents hosting a party for their child and inviting friends over. With his granny having to toil the fields every day and the elderly woman not having much money to go about after losing her husband, Shinsuke did everything in his power to make sure she didn’t have to literally go breaking her back to throw a party just for him.</p><p> </p><p>He was just grateful to be alive, and that was what matters. Birthdays should be celebrated by thanking the gods for giving the person an additional year to enjoy life on earth.</p><p> </p><p>When Shinsuke woke up on the morning of his birthday, he was greeted to the sun streaming from the window, the curtains opened to let in a gentle breeze. Summer had finally come, the sun rising higher faster than normal and painting the world a golden hue. From his window, he could see the expense of paddy fields stretching as far as the eye could see, his nose picking up the scent of rice ready to be harvested as he thanked the gods in a silent prayer for guiding him through another year.</p><p> </p><p>When he picked up his phone to check the time, he was stunned to find the very first message of the day being from the Miya twins wishing him happy birthday. While he often didn’t get messages from the twins that often did not indicate them having a fight over each other or just whining about their practice, the message melted his heart as he thought how much these boys had grown over the years.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday Kita-san! See you at school later!” the twins had written (he assumed Osamu was the one who wrote it and Atsumu just joined in saying it was from the both of them, knowing how lazy the setter was in leaving messages). He scrolled down his messages to see the same thing having been sent by his teammates, some of them accompanied with gifs and random pictures of him they had dug up from who knew where with doodles on them. This was about the first time Shinsuke had ever had so many people wishing him happy birthday at once and the gesture nearly made him tear up knowing people actually remembered the date.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Shin-chan! Happy birthday love,” his granny smiled as he bent over to let the tiny woman give him a peck on the cheek. She smiled as she gave his cheek a gentle pat before shoving him towards the dining table where food had been laid out, Shinsuke protesting about it being his turn to cook that day as she knocked his head with a ladle.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on now! its your birthday Shin-chan! You need to live life a little instead of being like an old man or a housewife,” she chided as Shinsuke laughed. At times his granny has regretted making him a little bit too responsible in the sense that he would always get everything done and never once let anything worm its way into his schedule. Shinsuke was all about being on time, doing everything to his best and making sure he stuck to his schedules and promises.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you granny for the food,” he smiled as both of them got into their chairs, clasping their hands together to say a prayer to the gods before digging in. Shinsuke’s stomach growled with satisfaction as it was slowly filled up with tofu hamburger, Shinsuke trying his best not to groan with happiness as his granny beamed from across him. Once the meal was done, he quickly helped her with the dishes before excusing himself from the home, calling out “I’m going!” to her as he walked down the street.</p><p> </p><p>That morning was just perfect to Shinsuke, the weather just about chilly enough but not too cold that he needed to wear a jacket. The wind tickled his skin as he walked, the scent of the rice and trees filling his nose as he took in some of the fresh air. He would never trade living in the countryside with living in the major cities despite how much people complained that life here was too boring in Hyogo; simple was best for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Kita!” a voice called as Aran jogged up from behind him, giving his friend a clap on the back as Kita smiled, “Morning, Aran.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, happy birthday btw! I think I forgot to message you but thought it would be better to just tell you face to face,” the spiker beamed as Shinsuke smiled. He didn’t know when he had managed to connect with the ace of the team so well but over the years, Shinsuke had found a friend in Aran and the rest of the Inarizaki gang. Despite Aran being a monster ace on the court, he was actually a real softie and the sweetest person he had ever met who often despaired with how chaotic their team was.</p><p> </p><p>If Shinsuke was the team mum, Aran was definitely the team dad, although he could barely contain his teammates shenanigans to the minimum.</p><p> </p><p>“Which reminds me, coach mentioned that there was no practice today so you want to go hang out after school today to celebrate?” Shinsuke’s eyebrow raised as he sighed, totally having had forgotten that practice was cancelled for the day due to the coach having to go out of town for a meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. Granny asked me to go run some errands for her afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least a bite to eat!” Aran groaned as Shinsuke laughed, “Alright then. How does McDonalds sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re making me feel hungry!” Aran wailed as Shinsuke giggled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>School that day was as productive as it cold get. Shinsuke was wide awake during his classes, jotting down all of his notes religiously and making sure he answered all of the questions properly. Despite him focusing so much in class, that didn’t stop him from not realising several things that were happening in the corridor during his classes.</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty sure he saw Miya Atsumu doing cartwheels in the corridor and mouthing happy birthday at him while Omimi held up a bento in his hand, signalling he wanted to have tea with him afterwards. Even Osamu nodded at his direction as he was passing by, the wing spiker throwing a look at the science teacher in front and throwing the middle finger at him at Shinsuke tried not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Once school was over, Shinsuke was a bit shocked to see Miya Atsumu waiting at the schools gates, several girls trying to speak to him although the boy paid no attention to them. When he saw Shinsuke approaching, he gave him a wave as his fans dispersed, some of them throwing glares at the captain’s direction as he sighed internally on how weird women were.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Aran?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, he had something to do so he asked me to step in instead. Besides, I’ve been craving for a McFlurry for ages,” Atsumu smirked as they walked out of the gates, heading towards town, the two of the weaving in and out of shops to get the stuff Shinsuke’s granny had requested. With Atsumu there, it helped with distributing the load between them since Shinsuke didn’t exactly have a ton of muscle on him.</p><p> </p><p>After having a meal at McDonalds, Atsumu dragged him towards the arcade, which Atsumu found in horror that the captain had never visited before his entire life. That led to Atsumu spending a good amount of time and money on him making sure he tried just about every game in the vicinity of the arcade. While Shinsuke did have a bit of a hard time to play some of the games involving extracting plushies from a pile, he did manage to nail the taiko drums game as well as the dancing game, which managed to attract a lot of attention from the arcade goers, although he wasn’t sure if was entirely because he was acting like a moron or because Atsumu was dancing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout his years of knowing the Miya twin, he had never seen him so happy before. The boy always had a snarky air about him and was often more rude and obnoxious that he should be with others but now, he just looked a like a kid having the time of his life. His faux blonde hair was sticking to his face, plastered to his skin with sweat as his uniform was slowly getting soaked to reveal toned abs and hard muscle underneath. No matter how often Shinsuke would change with him, he always thought Atsumu was getting more defined by the day and becoming more like a Greek god carved out of marble.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second, does that mean this was a date? He had never been on a date before but this feels very suspiciously like one!</p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke clapped his hands over his face to erase those thoughts, quickly finishing the game and coming on top of Atsumu, the setter groaning in defeat as they stepped off to let the next players on. Shinsuke’s body felt much more worn out than when he played volleyball but shit, did he feel good about releasing all the tension from his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I didn’t know you could dance. Maybe we should go for karaoke next?” Atsumu grinned as he checked his phone for the time. The sun was beginning to set, signalling the end of the day was coming as Shinsuke shook his head, “Nah, gotta bring this home to granny and help her with dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright fair enough. But can I at least walk you home?” Atsumu muttered, his face turning slightly pink as Shinsuke nodded, trying not to think that Atsumu’s home was in the completely opposite direction of where he was at as the setter grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>The walk home was relaxing, both of them just talking about their day at school. Atsumu was the one who did most of the talking though, complaining about how his twin was staring at the back of Suna’s head most of the time and having a wistful look on his face. There was no secret that the wing spiker and middle blocker had something going on between them; Shinsuke had even told them to be careful and use protection if they ever decided to go beyond, both boys turning so red Shinsuke was sure the temperature in their bodies went up by about a hundred degrees. Atsumu had laughed so hard at that, his twin giving him a good kick in the balls for good measure to shut him up at the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you following me in?” Shinsuke asked as Atsumu opened the door for him to walk through.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Can’t I be a gentleman to my very awesome captain?” Atsumu gasped as he placed a hand over his chest dramatically, “I’m so hurt, Kita-san.”</p><p><br/>“Come on, I think you’ve walked me in far enough..” Shinsuke muttered as he opened to the door just as a shower of streamers and balloons fell on his head. he let out a yelp of surprise, nearly tripping as he slammed into Atsumu’s back, the setter chortling just as several voices shouted out at him as the lights turned on to show the Inarizaki team standing in the living room with party hats on their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Kita-san!” they yelled as Kita gaped at them, his mouth dropping as Omimi laughed, “What is this, Kita? Cat got your tongue?”</p><p><br/>“I… its just… what would granny think of the mess we have to clean…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shin-chan! I invited them over you dummy boy so get your butt in here!” his granny chided as she pushed past the crowd of boys to knock her grandson over the head. the boy winced as his teammates laughed, his granny giving him a pinch on the cheek as she groaned, “You need to have more fun! It was the boys who suggested having it here and cleaning up afterwards so you don’t have to worry about it. and no, you are not helping with the cleanup today, got it?” Shinsuke’s mouth was still open as Atsumu cupped his jaw to slam it shut, the gesture making the captain’s face heat up as Atsumu purred, “Come on, let’s start the party, Shin-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>The nickname made Shinsuke elbow Atsumu in the ribs, the setter howling in pain as the rest of the team dragged Shinsuke inside to see how they had transformed the place. The dinning room was decorated with balloons and streamers, a large banner with the words “Happy birthday Shinsuke” written over it as well as balloons with his name on it written in English. The table was groaning with food enough to feed an army; Osamu was already salivating at the sight as Suna handed him a handkerchief to wipe off his drool.</p><p> </p><p>“First things first!” Atsumu grinned as soft birthday music played in the air, Omimi strumming his guitar as Aran appeared from the kitchen, a small cake in hand as they started to sing.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Shinsuke. Happy birthday to you,” they sang as Aran held the cake in front of Shinsuke. The boy was trying his best not to tear up as he blew the candles out, his teammates clapping and cheering as Atsumu asked, “So, what did ya wish for?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not supposed to tell people what you wished for, you moron!” Osamu groaned as Atsumu yelped, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, you are an idiot,” Suna sighed as Atsumu gaped, Shinsuke letting out a laugh as he giggled into his hand. The boys stared at their captain who was normally composed and had just about the same number of facial expressions as Kirsten Stewart, now with a smile on his face and soft tears prickling in his eyes as he smiled, “Thank you guys, for all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, boys. Dig in!” granny beamed as everyone shouted, “Itadakimasu!” before diving into the food. Shinsuke was too much in shock to eat much, watching as his teammates wrestled for the food. The Miya twins ended up nearly breaking Suna’s nose, who had been wedged in between them to make sure they didn’t murder each other.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You know, Shin-chan. No matter what you do, the gods are always watching over you.” </em>His granny’s voice echoed in his mind as he watched his teammates having fun during his party. He had to cover his face with his hand to avoid the others seeing the tears flowing from his eyes, his heart stuttering as he thought of how blessed he was to have such amazing teammates.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish that we can remain the same team forever and win nationals together.”</p><p> </p><p>Who needs memories when you have the best team in front of your eyes right now?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this fic!</p><p>Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime.</p><p>Please leave some comments and kudos! They really make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>